


Our Future, Our Galaxy

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Betrayal, Bickering, Childbirth, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Comfort, Control, Denial, Discipline, Emperor Hux, Exhaustion, Food Issues, Impregnation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loyalty, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orders, Penis Size, Power Bottom Hux, Power Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Claiming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Uniform Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: Hux is an Omega, a General, and consummate professional. So are his troops. A little thing like the beginning of his first fertile heat since being bonded with his Alpha is not going to persuade him to cut short his shift. Nor would anyone else in the First Order expect him to do so. Kylo on the other hand was not raised in the FO and he really isn't sure he can survive the wait before he can finally fill his mate with his pups.Good things come to those who wait, and for an Alpha with a pregnancy kink, Kylo is about to have all his dreams come true.





	Our Future, Our Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for two Kylux Hard Kinks prompts-
> 
> [ONE](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/159659945874/its-a-point-of-pride-to-hux-that-the-fo-troops)-"It's a point of pride to Hux that the FO troops have such strong training that they can ignore the scent of an Omega in heat- for hours if needs be. In this case the Omega is him and he intends to work his full shift before he retires to his quarters and lets his mate have him. Kylo however was raised in the Republic & has never had to face a challenge like this. They're bonded & the scent of his mate in need is driving him to distraction."
> 
> [TWO](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/159388368883/alphakylo-has-a-pregnancy-fetish-and-he-and-hux)-"alpha!kylo has a pregnancy fetish and he and hux have a lot of pups together. he makes sure hux and the pups have the right medical care and are spoiled, and hux really likes the praise and attention kylo gives his body."

It was a public display of power, though the culture he had grown up in would not have seen it that way. 

He could picture their shock at the spectacle on the bridge so vividly it almost made him vibrate with borrowed disgust and horror. Somehow that made him even more aware of its glory. The thought of his old master’s potential disdain drew his shoulders back, and his mother's probably pity dragged his spine that much straighter. They would not understand how wonderful this refusal of nature itself truly was, they hadn't the discipline to appreciate it.

This was a display of strength and a test of will- his own, his mate’s, and every single Alpha member of the bridge crew. The iron discipline of the First Order stood firm in the face of temptation- it did not waver even when Hux sighed and shifted to ease the pressure on his raw nerves.

The scent of an Omega in heat deepened as the soaked fabric of his jodhpurs moved. It was like a fog of desire and want, visceral need made carnate and every crew member resisted the temptation. 

Kylo had never been more glad of his mask. He had not been raised from puberty to resist these olfactory signs. Even with the filters Hux smelt good enough to make him drool. Without the Force to aid him Kylo really wasn't sure he'd be able to stand so close to his mate without an erection.

He'd grown up in a society where Omegas and Alphas indulged at the first sign of heat and crews were carefully separated by designation or in small ships by at least mated pairs. Early matings and hasty retreats to the first semi-private space for noisy marathon sex was what he'd come to expect, and his own refusal to choose a mate or swear to Jedi celibacy had been a major factor in his leaving the Republic. 

Kylo had always known deep in his battered soul that his real mate was out there somewhere beyond the core systems. He was glad he'd found him here- so clever, so imperious, so strong. As an unmated Omega in the Republic Hux would never have made it as far as General. He would have stood out too much. He would have been branded a distraction to the other troops. Here in the First Order he'd been able to put off formal mating until he was 33 and Kylo was thankful for that, since they hadn't met until Hux was 30. If he'd found Hux already mated he would have had to kill the other Alpha and face other unnecessary complications. 

That didn't matter now. Hux was his bonded mate, he bore the imprint of Kylo's teeth on his neck, and if Kylo had his way he'd bear so much more for him nine months from now. Which was the true root of Kylo’s struggle to resist. The other Alphas might only smell an Omega in heat, but they didn't have the sensitivity to pick up the subtle shift in Hux’ scent. He wasn't just in heat. He'd thrown off the last lingering vestiges of the First Order’s suppressants. He wasn't just in heat- he was fertile. 

There he stood, in the centre of the bridge, his thighs obscenely wet with slick and his readiness being broadcast in a way only Kylo recognised. 

There were four hours left to the shift. Kylo wasn't sure how he could survive it.

* * *

By the time Hux relayed his last orders to the crew his face was flushed and glittering with sweat, but he'd completed his mandated hours and Kylo could feel the pride pouring off him in waves.

The lust filling the bridge was almost thick enough to be visible. The crew had managed to remain professional but Kylo knew the shift change would see thirty or so crew members scrambling for their own mates. 

And yet- even as the first crew hurried past them, moving awkwardly against uncomfortable erections and leaking holes- Hux remained serene. He walked evenly ahead of Kylo, his ass swaying temptingly while the wet slide of satin covered thighs was the only sound Kylo could perceive in all the universe. 

Everything had narrowed down to that point- the sweet smelling juncture of Hux’s thighs and the promise of their future hidden there. 

Kylo couldn't say how they had reached their quarters. He'd registered nothing of the journey but the soft whisper of slick and the need growing in his belly. But now the door locks were clicking into place behind him. Hux was waiting in front of him. He took a step forward into the room.

“Ah. Did I give you permission?” Hux spoke quietly but the commanding tone froze Kylo where he stood. “Helmet. Off.”

Oh here was his demanding Omega, still fighting the subservience of his heat to keep his mate in line. Kylo loved it. Not just bowing to the will of his Omega but the challenge of serving him well enough to break it. Proving himself worthy of the gift he was being offered. Pleasuring Hux to the best of his abilities until his mate lay boneless beneath him. But for now, Hux was in charge. 

The catches hissed as he pulled off his helmet. Hux winced a little when he let it drop to the deck but said nothing. No doubt Kylo would be chided for messiness once the heat faded but for now they were beyond words.

His first inhale without the filters brought him to his knees. The unfiltered scent of his mate’s slick ran straight to his cock, urging his knot to twitch and flex in anticipation of that wonderful tightness.

Hux smirked as he took in the sight of his panting mate at his feet. Kylo flushed and the General’s expression grew into a mischievous grin. 

One booted foot pressed briefly against Kylo’s cock before it was properly offered to him, silently demanding his assistance. Standing in the antechamber of their quarters was not the best place for such a manoeuvre- had he been anyone else Hux might have fallen when the boots were tugged free, but Kylo wasn't just anyone. He wrapped his mate in the Force to hold him steady and grinned when he felt Hux’s approval of it. 

The first boot popped free and Kylo quickly realised Hux had more the practicality in mind. The raised leg stance opened him up, the wet fabric of his jodhpurs so close to Kylo’s face and the waiting heat of his tight Omega cunt above it. Kylo had endured few tests as difficult as resisting the urge to drag his mate down onto his right then and there. 

Clearly Hux knew the effect he was having, his teeth bared in something like victory while Kylo freed the other boot. But Kylo resisted.

The boots discarded he simply pulled Hux forward to nuzzle his face against wet satin and the straining hardness hidden beneath it. He smelled divine. He smelled like ever hope or dream Kylo had ever had- hot and sweet and powerful. So, so powerful.

_ Do you know?  _ Kylo thought half to himself as his nose nudged inward toward the entrance concealed behind Hux’s balls.  _ Do you know how ready you are for me? _

Hux shoved him away, a sneer twisting his face as he wrestled with the catches of his tunic.  _ I've had slick running clear down to my socks for twelve hours now,  _ he thought back in disgust,  _ how could I not know?! _

The tunic was thrown aside and the jodhpurs half opened when Kylo pulled him back into his grip. Hux shuddered and whined as open mouthed kisses covered the gentle curve of his lower belly.

_ Not like that. You know I don't mean that.  _ Kylo paused to look up at him, his face still pressed into soft flesh.  _ I meant, do you realise you won't leave these rooms again without my pups inside you? _

Hux froze, his fingers still gripping his fly.  _ The suppressants. Nothing's guaranteed. _

_ Oh but it is, my beautiful Omega. Within 72 hours you’ll be pregnant with so many bright, strong pups. My pups. _

A whimper was the only answer Kylo got before Hux had kicked the last of his clothes away and pressed forward again. 

Kylo moaned as his chin met with cool, sweet-smelling slick. He shifted, licking over Hux’s smooth balls and half heartedly trying to capture his cock between his lips. He didn't want it when his mate’s cunt was just out of his reach, but he knew Hux got a thrill from seeing his Alpha debase himself so. Hux soon proved him right, tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair and fucking himself deeper with a groan. He couldn't reach Kylo’s throat, he hadn't the length, but he rutted forward as if he could. 

Emboldened by Hux’s movement Kylo let one of the hands steadying his mate's thin hips drift around to press inward.

His fingers had barely even brushed the soft lips of Hux’s entrance when Hux pulled back with a growl.

_ Give me your cock,  _ he thought vehemently,  _ NOW.  _

The order was inelegant but it set Kylo’s nerves on fire all the same.

Kylo struggled to get his hands to follow his instructions. Suddenly they were too big and unwieldy, fumbling with the heavy folds of his robes to reach his leggings. 

He whined as Hux pulled at his hair. To ease the pressure he looked up, even though he didn't want to split just concentration. Chapped lips met his own in a fervent kiss that half soothed his nerves and half drove him to be better.

After what felt like an age his cock was finally free. The cool air was a shock for a moment, more so since his balls were still trapped by the waistband of his leggings. Then he was enveloped in tight wet heat and nothing mattered any more. 

He was on his knees in the antechamber of their quarters, still fully dressed, with his naked mate riding his cock as if his life depended on it. 

It was too much.

“Hux, I’m... I’m going to knot, you have to…”

_ I’m staying right here,  _ Hux thought, grinding down hard to make his point.

“But…”

_ Do it. _

Kylo grunted and whined, unable to resist but discomforted by the pressure on his balls. He grabbed Hux’s hips, not caring that his fingers gripped hard enough to bruise. With the help of the Force it was easy to hold Hux in place, fucking a little deeper even as he pushed the waistband of his leggings down towards his knees. He didn't manage anything else before Hux was coming. The tight wet passage squeezed him just right and he lost control of his knot.

“Aaaaa… yes, Kylo, so good to me, so prefect, fill me, come on Alpha, do you job and fuck me full.”

Kylo didn't know when Hux had figured out his weakness for praise or how easily he could be played with only a few sweet words, but he had and now Hux had complete control of him. He flexed his hips, holding Hux in place so his rim dragged and tugged at his growing knot. The pressure made it swell and urged Hux’s passage to ripple in preparation for his seed.

He was almost resentful of his armour when Hux clawed at his shoulders, a litany of barely formed orders pouring from his mouth. All at once he wanted Hux to mark him as permanently as he'd mark his mate by the end of this heat. 

The thought of Hux’s impending pregnancy was enough and he spilled with a roar. Pulse after pulse of cum filled his mate, the fierce ripples of his cunt dragging it deeper and drawing out even more. It almost hurt, this first rush of cum after so many hours fighting arousal at the General's side. The sensation would ease as they sank deeper into the heat, but for now it was raw and stomach churning in its intensity. 

Hux seemed to feel the same about the stretch of being filled so abruptly. He was gasping against Kylo’s cowl while his stomach twitched and his cock ruined Kylo’s robes with the splatter of his second orgasm. 

They clung to each other for long minutes, simply breathing, too oversensitive to move. Every few seconds Kylo twitched, adding another spurt of cum to the load already filling his mate. There was so much that it was certain to leave him in a gush once the knot receded, but for now it just stretched him a little more.

It was Hux that recovered first, or more accurately it was Hux who succumbed to the draw of the heat again. He was still trembling when he moved but seemed unable to resist.

Kylo frowned in confusion when Hux shoved hard at his shoulders. The door was less than a foot behind him- he hadn’t anywhere to go but he arched back as best he could. His frown deepened when Hux settled his hands onto Kylo’s knees and rocked his hips. The knot had not subsided in the slightest, the tight walls of Hux’s cunt still gripped it firmly, and yet Hux didn't stop moving, dragging groans and whimpers from them both.

He didn’t understand Hux’s intent until it was too late to prevent it. 

Where Kylo prided himself on his physical strength Hux worked hard for his flexibility. Even outside of the madness of his heat he could contort his body into all kinds of improbable positions. Now with the drive to be bred firmly in control of him Hux thought nothing on bringing one calf up level with his face and  _ swivelling  _ his entire body around on Kylo’s knot.

The noise Kylo made would not have registered as human and he hoped there were no crew in the corridor to hear it. Even with hours of slick and such a huge load of cum inside his mate the friction was damn near unbearable. 

He’d tried to let Hux keep control, he really had, but the rough use of his knot was more than he could stand. He came again, fully and utterly unprepared, every pulse dragged out of him against his will by nerves not used to such abuse.

Hux screamed high and desperate as Kylo shoved his shoulders towards the floor. He dragged the writhing General hard back onto his cock to relieve the pressure around his knot and held him there with the Force.

“Damn you, Ren!” Hux gasped between broken whimpers.

“Damn me? Stars, Hux, you almost killed me.” He hissed as he took the opportunity to strip out of his robes.

It was impossible not to jostle deeper into Hux while he pulled away belt and sleeves and undershirt, but after the first needy cry from his mate he found that there was no reason to avoid it. Such wonderful noises needed to be heard.

By the time he was facing the challenge of removing his boots and leggings Hux was outright begging to be properly fucked, or at least allowed to touch himself. 

Kylo hadn’t realised how well pinned he’d been keeping his mate- Hux couldn’t do much more than press his forehead against the cum and tear streaked deck. 

Perhaps he should take pity on him… or perhaps not. 

Shifting carefully with the Force to aid his balance Kylo pressed forward, pushing Hux’s hips down with his knot as he unfolded his own legs backward. The door was still in the way. With one hand he caught Hux’s hips and pushed his torso across the deck while the other held his weight.

They ended up with Hux laying flat to the deck, his cock trapped between his slightly distended belly and the cold metal floor while Kylo stretched over him like a man preparing to do push ups. It was utterly ridiculous. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh as he toed off his boots and Hux swore at him over his shoulder. 

“Do you think this is funny?!”

“It’s fucking hilarious.” Kylo muttered, letting his body lower to crush his mate for a moment before he pushed himself up to the full extent of his arms. The shift drove his cock deeper but Hux was still powerless to do anything about it. 

“MOVE!”

“No. Maybe I’ll just hold you here until my knot fades. Teach you a lesson about impatience.”

Hux snarled but didn’t reply. 

His mate stayed silent but for a few escaping whimpers while Kylo kicked the leggings away and took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of being free. It didn’t last long before he noticed the burn of Hux’s overheated skin beneath him. Of course Hux was impatient, he was in the first throes of his heat.

“I’m sorry that was cruel,” Kylo murmured when he released him and hauled him up in a kneeling position.

Hux made a noise of agreement but still sighed happily when Kylo peppered his shoulders and neck with kisses.

He pushed his hips back and arched his neck to bare his claim mark. “Please, Alpha, fuck me.”

“It doesn’t take much to break you, does it my greedy little Omega?”

Again Hux said nothing in reply.

* * *

Kylo had come in his mate twice more, there on the floor of the antechamber, before his knot finally subsided enough for them to move. As soon as he’d started to pull out Hux had whimpered and sobbed until Kylo called one of their larger plugs to him with the Force and slipped it in.

No matter how many times they were going to fuck over the course of a heat Hux never wanted to let a drop of Kylo’s seed go to waste. Even more so than usual this time since they were actively trying to conceive. 

So Kylo was confused when he woke from their nap to find his Omega’s mouth rather than his cunt wrapped around his cock. He tried to reach down and pull Hux’ brilliant copper hair to lift him away but his arms wouldn’t move.

Hux paused to look up at him.  _ You think you can break me so easily? _

His mate swung one skinny leg over Kylo’s hip to mount him, one hand reaching back behind his balls to fumble for the plug.

_ You think you’ve seen greedy? _

Kylo hissed, a little disgusted and a great deal aroused when a warm mix of cum and slick poured from his mate over his cock and thighs.

Hux dropped the plug onto Kylo’s belly with a soft splat. 

_ If you use the Force on me I’ll lock myself in the ‘fresher and ride out the rest of this heat with a dildo, _ he threatened as he sank down onto Kylo’s waiting cock. 

He wasn’t fully hard yet, the ministrations of Hux’s tongue not nearly enough to counteract the heavy use of only a few hours previous, but the sopping wet tightness of Hux’s passage soon coaxed his cock to a firmer stand. 

Hux was using him without an ounce of shame. One hand was wrapped tight around his own small cock; the other tugged at his own nipples, urging them to sweet swollen peaks that Hux knew Kylo would want to suck on. But Kylo was tied firmly to the bed and couldn’t move on pain of complete denial of mating.

Frankly Kylo was amazed that Hux had managed all of this in the full depth of his heat. His mate was feverish above him, his skin flushed and coated with sweat, his pupils blown- and yet he’d succeeded in tying up his much larger Alpha while he slept. 

If Kylo ever needed a reminder of precisely  _ why _ his Omega mate was the third most powerful person in the Order this was it. 

He was utterly ruthless, riding Kylo’s cock entirely for his own pleasure, pulling off or stopping every time Kylo’s knot so much as twitched inside him. It must have been maddening. Every instinct, every fibre of his being was begging to be filled and bred- Kylo could sense it in the air without even touching Hux’s mind- and yet Hux was resisting. Because however bad it was for Hux it was ten times worse for Kylo. 

The not-enough touches, the missed orgasms, the obscene sounds of slick and cum, the scent of a fertile mate not yet bred- it was hell, and it was deserved. He really should not have expected Hux to submit, even to teasing. The man had fought for his position and had never been above fighting dirty. Whatever it took he would do, and in this- the creation of their pups- he would not accept any leadership but his own. Even in the haze of his heat. 

Kylo might be an Alpha but he had to accept that there were times when it was wise to let his Omega take control. If he didn't he'd likely find himself subjected to an even worse humiliation. At least this was private. At least Hux would not deny him completely.

So he held himself still. He drew on every ounce of his training as a Knight of Ren to control his body if not his mind. 

Hux could hear him, he could tell by the half hidden smiles and the sudden changes in his movements. 

It was always hard to keep his mind to himself when Hux was in heat. Even their first ‘I love you’s had been exchanged unexpectedly when he'd believed himself alone in his head until Hux’s mental voice had echoed his words back to him.

Kylo decided to use that to his advantage while he lay bound the bed and unable to touch.

_ Look at you,  _ he thought wistfully,  _ look at you, so regal. Riding my cock like it was built for you. A throne for my Emperor. _

He grinned when Hux flushed and squeezed the base of his own cock. Hux looked wrecked already. He kept pausing to brush his ruined hair out of his face, which only smeared cum into it and made the mess even worse. Despite that he still looked utterly beautiful. 

His belly was flat again now that Kylo’s cum had drained away and Kylo ached to refill it again. He wanted that preview of how Hux would be once he was pregnant more than anything right now.

That was not a wise thought to have given the circumstances. There was nothing in the universe more appealing to him than the image of Hux swelling with their pups. Instantly Kylo felt his knot forming under the swell of Hux’s flexing ass. He couldn't hold it back with that tight entrance nudging it on every downward thrust and he daren’t use the Force in case Hux declared it was cheating. So he bit his lip and let his eyes roll back in his head. 

He shouldn't have looked away.

Suddenly one of Hux’s hands was looped around his knot, squeezing at the root of it in a fair imitation of his own entrance. His knot didn't know the difference and there was nothing Kylo could do to stop it. And still Hux bounced above it, driving him mad.

_ What were you saying Kylo? That you should look at me? Well? Come on now, look at your Emperor. Don't you want to fill me, my little princeling? Royal seed in imperial… _

_ There is nothing LITTLE about me,  _ Kylo thought. His bonds- apparently just the laces from his own damn boots- snapped as he brought his hands down onto Hux’s hips and PUSHED.

They both cried out when his almost complete knot breached his mate. The combined pressure and stretch had them both coming, curled together to press their foreheads close, inner voices echoing  _ yes, please, good, so good, more, love you, yes. _

Finally Hux dropped forward onto Kylo’s chest. He nuzzled against his Alpha’s pecs with a contented sigh.  _ Cheat. _

_ You said I couldn’t use The Force. Not just ‘force’. _

Hux laughed aloud. The sound was slightly muffled where his face met scarred skin.  _ Perhaps you should feed our pups instead of me.  _ He thought, squeezing a handful of Kylo’s chest.

Grimacing slightly Kylo stroked along Hux’s spine.  _ I thought you didn’t want… _

_ I’m nest happy, Kylo, anything I say about future plans should be considered suspect, _ came the wry reply.

_ What do you say to some sleep and then a snack? I promise to plug you once…  _ but Hux was already asleep.

* * *

Whether Hux had heard him or not, there was no way Kylo would not have kept his promise.

Hux had rolled over in his sleep, mewling quietly as the plug jostled his insides before he shuffled around to press his long narrow back to Kylo’s chest. 

Even though he was definitely asleep he was still utterly insistent that they be in the ‘correct’ sleeping position. 

Now Kylo couldn’t move. His half-hard cock was caught between his mate’s thighs. His teeth were resting gently over their claim mark. His hand was pinned against the slight swell of Hux’s flooded uterus.

It was this last factor that held him entranced. The organ felt strange- hard and hot under paper-thin skin- in a way it never had before. Kylo supposed it was the way it always should have felt during a mating and the suppressants had prevented it before, but the sensation inspired all kinds of visions.

Right now it fit neatly into the palm of his hand. How quickly would it swell? When would it be noticeable to the naked eye? When would the crew realise? Would they smell it on him or would the bump of his pups be visible under the General’s uniform first? How many pups would there be?

He saw himself lying here in this same bed with his mate, their bodies in the same position, as Hux grew under his hand. His skinny frame would give up its secrets so quickly- Kylo would see the evidence in a few short weeks. Half a dozen months and he wouldn’t be able to cover his mate’s belly with both hands. 

Something shifted in the Force and he felt his pups kick out against his hands as if he already had them beneath his palms. 

His vision darkened. He almost panicked until he realised the darkness was just the warm, sweet-smelling safety of a nest. He could hear soft cries. Something impossibly small licked his fingertips, searching for food.

He was glad Hux was asleep for the Force vision made him weep quietly against his mate’s hair. 

Kylo had wanted this all his life. He wanted to prove himself to be so much better than his parents, than Armitage’s father, and the Force had shown it to him as truth. 

Under his hand Hux stirred slightly. 

Kylo hadn’t realised that he was hard and leaking once more- or that Hux’s thighs were covered in his precome- but even in his sleep Hux had noticed.

His mate woke just enough to pull away the plug and settle back into Kylo’s cock. Then Hux drifted off again, content to let his Alpha do all the hard work.

* * *

The heart of a heat was always the most intimate. Wrapped together in the comfort of their bed, the lights rarely above 20% so they could fuck and doze by turns, their limbs slow and languid now the first desperate rushes had washed away.

Kylo had made certain that protein rich, easily eaten foods were always available, but Hux was far beyond eating. He still drank the isotonic water Kylo offered him like a man lost in a desert yet food held no interest for his heat addled body. But then Hux so often failed to eat when he was concentrating and Kylo could not allow that continue now that there would be pups. And he had never been more certain of anything in his life.

But Hux resisted and Kylo found that the only way he'd accept anything at all was with sweet treats passed from one mouth to the other. 

So Kylo made a game of it. 

For every morsel Hux took from him he rewarded his Omega with worshipful touches. He let his large hands- so outsized and inelegant in anything else- engulf his mate's small cock and worked that hot little length in time with the movement of Hux’s jaw. Or else he’d pin him to the mattress with his ankles wrapped around his shoulders to drive into him with the long slow strokes his Omega preferred. 

His knot mattered so much less now. This deep into the heat Hux’s body was so slick and loose that Kylo could enter him with ease, and they were both so tired that true orgasms could be forgotten in favour of lesser climaxes. Hux came more often than he did, his muscles working to draw as much of Kylo's seed into himself as it could bear while Kylo’s exhausted cock gave him what short spurts it could manage. 

But still, every few hours, often when they woke from deeper sleep, Hux would press closer to him, whisper the most wonderful things in his ear and driving him back to the full heights of Alpha lust.

“Do you think you’ve done it yet?” He murmured, running his fingers through Kylo’s sweat ruined hair in a rhythm that the Alpha’s hips longed to imitate. “Do you think the best of your seed is quickening in me now? Will I grow fat from more than the sweets you insist on feeding me? Will the crew, will the universe, look at me and think ‘yes the Emperor’s Alpha has done his job’? Or would you like to make another attempt? Just to be certain.”

Kylo growled and rolled them so Hux was above him once again. “Oh, yes, just to be certain.”

Even in the dim light Hux’s sweat soaked skin still glittered like stars but his smile shone like the sun. 

* * *

The heat was undeniably over.

Things that Kylo had found alluring for the last three days were suddenly much less appealing. 

Their quarters were in ruins. 

There wasn’t a single surface that wasn’t marred by slick or cum or drool. 

The sheets had tangled around them both to keep them close in a sticky, stale smelling cocoon of bodily fluids. He desperately needed a shower. Hux probably needed several hours in a warm bath to get him properly clean.

Hux was still asleep, curled up tight in the space under Kylo’s chin. His limbs were finally relaxed and cool- the flush and the trembling of his heat were gone. 

Kylo tried to subtly shift his hand down towards Hux’s belly but the small movement against the Omega’s skin jolted Hux awake.

“Mmmmm, you smell divine,” Hux mumbled against Kylo’s neck. “If only your armour smelled like this all the time.”

Which was odd. Kylo did not smell divine- he smelled of old sweat and sex, which was more or less how his robes smelled on an average day anyway.

He tipped his head down to make some witty remark when he found his mouth watering. It was Hux that had a wonderful scent- not him.

Rich and thick and slightly cloying like the very best cream.

He finished his movement and pressed his hand gently over Hux’s belly.

The Omega’s skin was cool and slightly sticky but Kylo barely noticed. All he cared about was the warm firm mass that fitted so perfectly into his palm and the gentle glow of the Force coming from within.

“You’re pregnant.”

Hux grumbled and shook his head. “It’ll be two weeks before a medical test can detect anything at all.”

“The Force doesn’t need…”

“The Force needs to let me sleep for another four hours or else the Force is going to pay.”

* * *

A bath turned out to be the greatest idea Kylo might have ever had in his life. They’d showered first while the tub filled to remove the worst of the mess, but since Hux would be slowly leaking seed for at least another day there wasn’t much hope of complete cleanliness.

Still, the heat and support of the water did wonders for aching overused muscles. And the splashing conveniently covered the noises from the droids currently decontaminating the rest of their rooms.

Even though Hux was relaxing with his back against his chest Kylo could still feel the blush marring the General’s skin. Hux hated the idea of anyone else knowing about the entirely natural things they did during his heat. Like so many other Omegas he had the sweet but misplaced idea that his nature was somehow dirty or wrong.

The First Order had come a long way in improving the standing of Omegas in their own right beyond their reproductive talents, but it seemed that a level of bashfulness always lingered- even in a man as in control as Hux.

“You’re blushing at the thought of  _ droids _ knowing our business,” Kylo teased as he traced his fingers over Hux’s flat belly, “how will you cope when our doctors examine you?” 

“You told me the Force didn’t need medical intervention. I don’t see that it will be necessary to consult the doctors, at least for a few months.”

Despite the warmth of the water Kylo felt himself turn cold. “Hux I can only tell you that you  _ are _ pregnant, I can tell you how many or if they’re healthy, I won’t let you risk all of you just…”

Hux bristled at the implication that Kylo was in control. “You won’t ‘let’?” He spat. “Do you really think I would  _ risk _ this?! I’ll go when it’s necessary.” He moved as if to climb out of the tub but Kylo wrapped his arms firmly around him.

“Please Hux, I… it's an Alpha’s job to care for his mates, for his pups! I am helpless in the face of this,” Kylo admitted, his lips so close to Hux’s ear that his words were almost spoken directly into his mind. “There is nothing I can do for them, for you, but take care of you now. Please.”

Carefully he turned Hux in place so the Omega was straddling his chest and the soft belly in question was just in Kylo’s reach. He rubbed his chin across it, scenting the coarse ginger hairs and feeling the slight mass beneath Hux’s skin once more. 

“You are perfect, you were made for this - not simply breeding but having _ our  _ children to guarantee the future of _ our _ galaxy. Your mind, your spirit, your cunning, and my powers. They will be perfect just as you are perfect, but please, let me care for you. It’s what  _ I _ was made for- to protect you, to serve you, to worship you.”

Hux huffed but sank his fingers into Kylo’s wet hair all the same. “Very well. Your Emperor will allow it.”

The haughty tone made Kylo laugh, but he looked up he saw a diadem glittering in his his mate’s hair, if only for an instant.

* * *

[There are four healthy pups, Master Ren.]

Kylo frowned at the image on the screen then turned his helmet toward Hux. It had taken six weeks and the arrival of intermittent nausea to bring the General to the medical bay. 

The visit was not going well. The admissions droid had insisted on assessing Hux before a doctor would be necessary, then it had refused to accept the override codes that Hux had recited to it. Now it was only addressing Kylo and it seemed to be giving them false information.

“Four?” The screen showed six pulsing spots of brightness in the dark hollow of Hux’s uterus. Kylo let his right hand drift toward the lightsaber on his hip while the left summoned the Force to his fingertips.

[The others are weaker, Master Ren, likely Omegas, probably male. They will be reabsorbed. You should prepare for four.]

“I beg your pardon?” Hux hissed, before adding in binary, [who programmed you?]

The droid did not respond.

“Answer the General, who programmed you?”

[An Omega hasn’t the rank to question a droid, Master Ren. An illegitimate whelp like Armitage least of all. It is my core programming.]

Kylo snarled and pushed the machine away from his mate with the Force, but it was Hux that snatched the saber from his belt and rendered the traitorous thing inoperable. 

“Your father?”

“Yes.” Hux said quietly as the human medical staff came running in response to the noise. “Ten years dead and I’m still finding these little  _ gifts  _ hidden in plain view.”

“General, Lord Ren, what has happened?” The first doctor asked, her eyes wide in horror at the mess of droid parts scattered across the floor. “That was our oldest dro…”

She whimpered when Kylo caught her around the neck and pushed his way into her mind, but his Knights had been entrusted to her care often enough that she was used to rough psychic treatment. She knew better than to fight. 

After a long tense minute he released her. “You will examine the General. The rest of you will join me in the next room for… loyalty checks.” Hux could hear him smiling without humour behind his mask. “My Knights will be joining us shortly.” 

* * *

He found Hux sitting cross legged on a gurney with a datapad in each hand and a mobile holographic display set up by his knees.

“I trust you have  _ taken care  _ of everything?” Hux asked with an unconsciously Omega like tilt of his head, showing off the claim mark on his neck when he referenced his Alpha’s wish to be protective. 

“Mmm…” Kylo hummed. He nodded to his Knights and did not remove his helmet until they’d left the room.

“Surely your Knights of all people know what you look like, Kylo?” 

He deliberately placed his helmet over the holo to break his mate’s concentration. When Hux looked up he kissed him, hard. “They don’t know what I look like when I’m with you.” He said quietly against his lips, reveling in sticky sweet pregnant smell he knew only he could detect just yet.

“Mmmm.” Hux leaned into the kiss for a moment. “Good, more for me. Well?”

“Three other droids, all the oldest on board.” Kylo said. “They don’t seem to be programmed to directly threaten you, just undermine your control. We’re running diagnostics now to see if their influence has spread but I have to say- your father couldn’t program for shit. I did better work at five years old on my uncle’s astromech droid. What did the real doctor say?”

He asked the last question quietly- he didn’t want worry his mate through his own concerns.

“You’re the father of six pups, Kylo Ren.” Hux replied in formal tones that were quite ruined by the slowly emerging smile. “Four are larger and already stronger than the remaining two but that doesn’t mean much at this stage. They might be Omega. They might not. It'll be months before they can test for that. In the meantime there are nutrient supplements, and hormone injections if need be. They will all be monitored and I swear to you I will do everything I have to do to keep your pups safe.”

“ _ Our _ pups. Everything? Really? So you’re going to eat regular meals and never work outside your mandated shifts?” Kylo laughed.

Hux made a rude gesture at him.

* * *

Who knew that the best cure for pregnancy sickness was a mouthful of cum taken twice a day?

When Hux had first suggested it as a potential cure for both his nausea and one of his uncontrollable cravings Kylo had thought it was a joke. But here they were, Kylo with his head pillowed on Hux’s hip and his cheek pressed against the slight swell of his belly while his own thigh was wrapped lightly around Hux’s shoulders to give him access to his cock.

With two hours to go before the alpha shift they were half asleep but the roiling in Hux’s stomach had woken them both thanks to the slowly strengthening mental bond between them. Hux needed relief and if that came in the form of Kylo receiving a lazy early morning blow job he wasn’t going to object. 

Hux wasn’t showing enough yet for his condition to be visible through his uniform but now, naked and half twisted onto his side the weight of his uterus distended his belly just so. It was perfect, small and yet so powerful. The centre of Kylo’s universe resting between sharp hip bones under a dusting of fiery hair.

While Hux licked and sucked at his length Kylo poured praise through their link. He smoothed his palm over the bulge, marvelling at how much it had grown in three short months. He thought of how beautiful Hux was already, how much more beautiful he would become, and what a wonderful job Hux was doing to keep their pups so healthy.

He sighed heavily as Hux hummed and whined around his cock. Apparently determined to take him as deep as possible Hux was drooling copiously over his thighs. It reminded Kylo of his heat slick. His knot twitched in confused interest. 

He could feel Hux’s own small cock stirring behind his head at both the pressure of the knot against his tongue and Kylo’s reverential worship. Pressing a kiss to the curve of Hux’s belly Kylo arched back to draw Hux’s cock into his mouth. After all it was polite to reciprocate, and he  _ had _ sworn to take care of Hux.

_ Are you trying to knot my mouth? _ Hux thought teasingly, fully aware it wasn’t possible outside of heat but also appreciating that was one of Kylo’s most cherished fantasies. _ What a waste. Wouldn’t you rather use it to breed me again? Keep me perpetually full of your pups and… _

Hux didn’t manage to finish the thought. Kylo moaned and spilled into his mouth. The vibration of the sound around his cock brought Hux tumbling after. 

It was early, but what a wonderful way to start the day.

* * *

It wasn’t scent, or the General’s gradually tightening uniform that gave them away to the crew- it was Kylo. He had moved without thinking, a comforting hand pressed gently to Hux’s bump while they discussed some supply chain problem. An appropriate gesture in the privacy of their quarters, but in the middle of the bridge? No.

Just when he thought he’d gotten away with it he realised the Omega weapons officer was blushing and staring at his console with an incongruously wide grin on his face.

The first gifts began to arrive in their shared office less than half an hour later. 

At least there was never any question of the crew respecting Hux any less for his condition. If anything the crew stood taller and held themselves to higher standards now that their co-commanders were going to have a litter together. Modern Republican families had separated centuries earlier into small units but this was more reminiscent of the massive clans and packs of old. Kylo had made something like it in miniature with his Knights, but this was Hux’s own growing power reflected back to him by fifty thousand souls.

Kylo’s visions of Emperor Hux seemed more likely every day.

* * *

Hux was huge. Six healthy pups - all of them large and strong without a runt among them - had stretched him to his limit. Even Kylo couldn’t wrap his arms around his mate’s middle any more.

He’d been off bridge duty for a month and was bored out of his mind, despite a seemingly endless number of new projects in his inbox. 

He should have been off duty for two months already, but the last death throes of the Resistance had proved to be an unfortunate distraction. But increased efficiency of the crew had gone above and beyond anything they’d witnessed before. It was almost as if the Finalizer, and by extension the entire First Order, had sought to end the war as effectively as possible- just to get Hux off his feet as quickly as they could. 

And it had worked. The war was over. Kylo had ended the Jedi with his own two hands. They were free at last.

Of course Hux, like everyone else in high command, still believed that Snoke remained in control of the First Order, and thus the Galaxy. With only days to go before the delivery of their pups Kylo couldn’t risk telling him the truth just yet.

So they’d spent their down time over the last month focusing on their pups, and their nest. The nest in particular had proven to be more of a challenge than Kylo had expected.

From the sixth month of the pregnancy Hux had taken to stripping naked whenever they were alone in their quarters. The expanding skin of his belly, always delicately thin at the best of times, could not tolerate his usual satin or gaberwool for long periods. Even with daily massages of oils and lotions- as much an excuse to touch with impunity as to ease Hux’s discomfort- his sensitivity to texture had still increased.

Kylo had had no objection to being able to see his mate's beautifully growing body whenever he liked, but it concerned him that by the time the pups arrived there would be no suitable fabrics at all for their nest. It had been one of his Knights who suggested that Kylo take to wearing silk layers under his robes. She had apparently done the same with a mate of her own and Kylo was grateful to them both when it worked.

It was a relief to be able to lay with Hux now in the quiet dimness of their silk lined nest, still surrounded by all the other clothes and bedding that smelled so reassuringly of them. Hux slept a great deal, dozing on his side where his belly could be supported by the nest and his back could be warmed by Kylo’s perpetual presence.

For his part Kylo had spent his waking hours drinking in every detail of those last few days. 

He devoted hours to mapping the precise texture of Hux’s soft thighs and rounded belly. He noted every sleepy whine as he petting the slightest swell of Hux’s chest. He chased his pups feet as they squirmed beneath his Omega’s taut pink skin. 

He wondered how much of the changes he'd made to his mate's body would still be detectable a month or a year from now. When would the outside world be unable to see what he had done? And when would he struggle to see the evidence of it private?

He wondered if Hux would agree to let him do this again. 

_ I’m not ‘letting’ you do anything,  _ Hux thought in sleepy tones.  _ When I am ready to do this again- I will tell you. _

_ When? Not if? _

_ Mmhmm. _ Hux sighed, an odd relaxation that was both physical and mental. 

Kylo whined. They were still arranged in the ‘correct’ sleeping position that Hux preferred and the shift was enough to squeeze his cock just so. 

It felt like he'd been half hard for weeks. How could he not to be with his mate's swollen belly on display all the hours of the day. Now that they were sharing the nest he's been touching Hux more often than he hadn't and he had to admit that he'd cum into his fist at least once a day during all that time. But Hux had been sleeping so much, and outside of a heat Kylo hadn't felt comfortable to do anything with his body without his consent.

_ You're far too sweet for an Alpha- Master of the Knights of Ren or not.  _ Hux teased. He pressed back again, hard, clenching his thighs to prove it wasn't a coincidence.  _ You did this to me, you should take advantage. _

Kylo never could resist his Omega’s baiting. 

Judging by his mate’s happy sighs Hux knew that too. Biting lightly at the claim mark on his neck Kylo ran his hand down over the hard swell of Hux’s belly to wrap his small cock in his fist. If he was going to take advantage then Hux should gain the benefit too.

Every movement was made slow and languid by the limits of Hux’s size- somehow that made it all that much more thrilling. The knowledge of what he’d done, what they’d done together, was constantly there against his skin as they frotted, and Hux mercilessly fed the flames. 

_ Such a good Alpha, so proud of you, you’ve done such a good job, everyone knows, the entire galaxy can see what you’ve done to me... _

It didn’t take much to bring him to the edge, but Hux reached it first. The Omega tensed and whimpered when he came into Kylo’s fist. With that last delicious noise Kylo followed. 

He tried to reach between Hux’s thighs to catch his cum and protect the fabric of the nest, but he paused in confusion.

The space between the Omega’s thighs was soaked, far more so than he could be responsible for.

_ Hux? _

His mate’s belly was still hard as rock.

“Hux?”

The only response was a gasp and a rush of fluid.

* * *

Eight hours and he wasn’t ready to push yet. The labour had come on strong but now it was stalling.

Hux lay panting in his arms, one leg hooked over Kylo’s thigh in position for the ideal Omega delivery, his belly rippling every few minutes, and no sign of actual progress.

Kylo was concerned, of course he was. No Omega would ever allow a doctor into their nest except in a dire emergency and Hux had a stronger aversion to droids that most, so how would he know if something was wrong?

_ Nothing is wrong, this is just HARD DAMN YOu _

_ Sorry _

_ Stop thinking. Just stop. Unless it’s something supremely motivational please let me… _

Kylo smiled slightly against his mate’s hair. 

_ I could tell you something ‘supreme’.  _ He tried for a teasing thought pattern but achieved only a cheerful kind of worried.

_ If you even think of mentioning that melted ancient horror in this nest you will leave it! Permanently! _

_ I killed him. _

Hux seemed to almost stop breathing he went so still. _ What? _

_ For you and the pups. When I first told him you were pregnant Snoke wanted to know if they Force Sensitive. I knew then that he couldn’t live. _

Another contraction turned Hux’s response into an unintelligible moan.

_ The First Order is yours General, when you have time to claim it. _

Hux hissed through his teeth at him, “I’m a little BUSY right now.”

* * *

Kylo didn’t need to attempt any more motivation.

Much to his relief he was holding the first of his pups against his chest not ten minutes after he’d told Hux of his unexpected promotion. 

Two hours later the last, and smallest, a little Omega with brilliant red hair slipped into his hands.

“Armitage, second of his name.” He murmured as he carefully laid the infant by his mate’s head to be cleaned and inspected with the rest. Hux was already proving himself to be a possessive Omega- he would not permit Kylo to handle the litter any more than necessary until he was certain they were well.

“No.”

“No? You’re Emperor now, you should have a namesake too,” Kylo said, gently stroking his fingers over the damp dark hair of the largest pup.

“Yes. But I’d rather save that for the next litter,” Hux explained. He squeaked slightly when Kylo hugged him. “Give me at least a three month break though.”

Kylo growled and lightly bit him. “Okay. If I must. But for now this little one need a name.”

“Sloane.” Hux said instantly. “I wouldn’t be here with her.”

“I like it… we can name the afterbirth ‘Brendol’.”

Hux laughed, low and delighted. 

The nest filled slowly with the scent of a joyful Omega.

For the first time in three decades Kylo was fully and truly content.


End file.
